Maze Prank Scares
by blackeden85
Summary: Sam and Leo gets a wild idea for a hilarious prank to pull on their friends and the Autobots. Wild discretion advised for hilarity.


Title:Maze Prank Scares

Short Summary:  
>Sam gets a wild idea for a hilarious prank to pull on his friends and the Autobots. Wild discretion advised for hilarity and insaneness.<p>

Warning: Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any characters or the Maze Prank originality.

Author's Note: Okay, this isn't something that I'm used to writing but I was watching a bunch of videos right off of and I started watching some of the Maze Prank Scares videos. Some of the reactions were so funny, though I do feel bad for all of the crying kids; but it was still hilarious!, that I was hit with an idea! What would happen if the pranks were pulled on the Autobots? The results; me, on the floor, laughing my aft off. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>::Sam::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay. Tell me again, why do I want to place this stupid game?" Sam grumbled at Leo, who was grinning from ear to ear as they sat in front of their computer in the dorm.<p>

"Come on, man! It's not stupid! Just give it a try, all right? It's so much fun." Leo urged his college room mate.

Rolling his eyes, Sam placed his hand onto the mouse and leaned towards the computer screen. He couldn't believe that he was letting Leo talk him into doing this. "This is so lame. I have better things to do than play a stupid maze game." He grumbled. "All right. How do you do this?"

Leo just pointed at the screen, still grinning. "Okay. You have to control the mouse and keep the marker in the white. If you go out of the white and into the black, you lose and you have to do it again. You want to pass this one to get to the next level. With each level it gets harder." He told him.

Sam sighed before leaning close to the screen and began the maze. He kept frowning as he concentrated hard on what he was doing. He thought that this was so stupid as he trailed the marker through the white.

Of course, there was only a few times that he had accidently sent the marker out into the black and he ended up having to do it again. It was starting to get interesting as he passed the first level and moved onto the next. He had to snort and laugh as he continued along the way, with Leo snickering over his shoulder. He knew it had to be the fact that his hand wasn't all that steady and he kept messing up. But he was now starting to get closer to the finish line of the maze. This one was rather small and he would have to pay very close attention to not hitting the sides.

"Careful, careful. You're getting too close to the edge." Leo prompted.

Sam frowned moodily but kept his eyes on the maze, nearly not blinking as he leaned even closer towards the screen. "Shut it, Leo. I got it. I got it. Okay?" He said as he was nearly an inch away from the screen. "I got it. I'm almost….." He was saying.

Suddenly a heavily grotesque and ghostly face popped up in the middle of the screen and a high pitched scream bellowed out of the computer speakers.

"AHHHHH!" Sam bellowed in alarm as he threw himself backwards and crashed over the chair onto the ground. "HOLY FUCKING PRIMUS!"

Leo immediately doubled over and began laughing so hard. He had to hold his sides just because he was laughing so hard and it was starting to hurt. Tears were streaming down his now red face as he just laughed and watched Sam just sit there, looking wide eyed at the computer screen at the face of the girl off of The Exorcist. "Oh, man! You should have seen your face!" He laughed.

For a moment, Sam just sat there, staring before it hit him. He had been pranked by the oldest prank in the book. Yet…..he had to spare a breathless smile as he tried to glare at Leo. "You, asshole, Leo! God! I swear I was going to have a heart attack!" He yelled at him, though he knew it would be no use because of how loud Leo was being.

For a few minutes of laughing, Leo finally calmed down. "Man, that was awesome! I wished I got that on video!" He said, starting up a little again. But he wasn't laughing as hard.

Just as soon as he said that, a light bulb turned on in Sam's head. He had the perfect idea that dealt with this prank. And even better, he wanted to get it all on video so he could share with others. "Hey! That's not exactly a bad idea!" He said brightly.

Leo frowned, now looking confused. "Come again?" He asked, making a face.

Sam grinned and told him his idea and Leo grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>::Mikaela::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikaela! You got to check this out!" Sam called as he and Leo walked towards his beautiful girlfriend in her car shop. Leo was right behind him with his lap top in his hands, trying to keep a poker face.<p>

Mikaela looked up from the car she had been fixing. She smiled faintly as she stepped away from the engine and wiped her hands on a rag hanging off her belt. She walked over to greet her boyfriend with a kiss. "What's that?" She asked eyeing Leo's laptop.

Leo just grinned as he motioned both her and Sam over to one of the work benches and set it down. He stepped to the side so that Mikaela could see what it was. "Sam and I found this way awesome maze game! You've got to try it out." He said, looking at her.

For a moment, Mikaela squinted her eyes at the computer screen, almost wonderingly before her face fell and she gave both of them a dry look. "Sam, Leo. I already know this one. This is the Maze Scare Prank. I've watched hundreds of videos off of and . You are so not going to pull this on me." She told them sternly.

"Awww! Dammit! I so wanted to hear her scream my name." Leo said pouting. He was meaning it in a perverse way.

Both Sam and Mikaela gave him dry stares before they both lashed out and slapped him hard across the head and making him yelp. He just rubbed his head, looking like he'd been told Christmas was cancelled.

"And you!" Mikaela said between her gritted teeth and slapping Sam in the chest. "Why were you trying to scare me?"

"Aw, come on, Mikaela. It's fun and hilarious." Sam told her, smiling. His eyes brightened almost mischievously. "Besides, you weren't the only one we were going to pull it on. We were going to get it the camera too, just to save it for our funny future."

Now looking devilishly curious, Mikaela smiled. "Who else were you going to pull it on?" She asked, now very interested in joining.

* * *

><p><strong>::Lennox and Epps::<strong>

* * *

><p>Lennox and Epps had just finished over looking the new training that the Nest soldiers were going through. It was true that there wasn't very much activity going on with the Decepticons, which was a relief. It just meant that there wasn't much danger at the moment for them to worry about right now.<p>

"Aw, man! I almost had it!"

Surprised, both of the soldiers looked towards the sound and spied Sam, Mikaela and Leo standing around a laptop sitting on a crate. They were all crouched over it, looking hard at the screen as Leo had been trying to do something on it. Whatever it had been, all three were groaning or laughing as they shook their heads.

"Man! I almost had it! I almost beat this level!" Leo groaned, as he dropped his head into his hands while Sam and Mikaela laughed and began shoving him out of the way.

"Hey! It's my turn! I get to try now!" The beautiful girl said as she took her place at the laptop.

Frowning at one another, the two soldiers shrugged before they made their way over to the three young adults. They were very curious to see what they were up to. And as they got closer, they saw that they were playing some kind of maze game.

"Uh….what are you guys doing?" Epps asked, frowning at them.

The three jumped at the sound of his voice and that made Mikaela messed up the game, sending the marker off into the black. She scowled loudly before turning to glare at them. "Epps! You made me lose my turn!" She complained loudly as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Uh…..I'm sorry?" Epps said making it sound more like a question.

Lennox leaned forward, looking at the screen very closely at what they had been doing. He frowned to see the maze that they had been trying to play. "What is that? Are you guys playing games on your laptop?" He asked, skeptically. "You guys know that there's too much going on right now to be playing around."

Sam, Mikaela and Leo shrugged as if it wasn't a whole big deal, though they were all smiling at the two. Deep inside, they were mentally pumping fists, knowing that the two soldiers didn't know what maze game this was. "Oh, we know. It's just, we were really bored. Leo found this awesome online maze game and showed it to us. It's really fun to play. But really hard." Sam told them.

Again, Lennox and Epps frowned as they looked at the maze again but both did look interested. They even moved closer to inspect the maze and frowned at what they saw. "This maze looks really easy. How can it be hard?" Lennox asked, making a face.

"Well, it is hard, man." Leo told him sighing heavily. "It's not easy controlling the mouse and making the marker go where it's supposed to go."

Making a face, Epps snorted and started forward, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah, right. Here. Let me try this thing. I bet I can get it." He told them as he stepped closer to the lap top.

Sharing secret smiles, the three shook their heads as they put on disgruntled looks on their faces. They did their best to not look convinced that Epps could do it. "I don't know, Epps." Sam remarked, shrugging as he folded his arms and gave the lap top a look. "It's a really hard maze to beat. And sometimes you have to really get close to the screen to concentrate on what you're doing."

Epps made a scoffing sound before moving right in front of the lap top and taking the small mouse from Leo. "Whatever, kids. Let me show you how a pro does it." He told them before leaning forward and beginning. Lennox moved to stand right over his shoulder while the three young adults just watched from his other side.

They watched as Epps maneuvered the marker through the first level and onto the second. He frowned when he came too close to making the marker going out of the lines. He cursed when he messed it up and had to do it all over again. But he tried to do it again, moving the marker through the levels. Even Lennox moved close to the screen to watch closely, his eyes narrowed. He pointed at the screen as his friend moved the marker onto the third level and moved through it.

"Careful, Epps. That one looks pretty hard to do." He said, pointing at a really thin path.

"I got it. No worries, man" Epps replied as he put his face a little closer to the screen. "I totally got this…"

Suddenly the grotesque face popped up and the scream shot right out of the laptop speakers, making both men jump backwards in alarm.

"HOLY FRAGGING HELL!" Epps exclaimed as he stumbled backwards with a just alarmed Lennox. Both of them scampered away from the laptop, listening to the high pitched screams coming out of the speakers.

All three Sam, Mikaela and Leo screeched with laughter. They couldn't believe it actually worked! They had actually gotten two of the toughest men they had ever known with the prank and they had gotten it with the web cam! All three of them were bent over, holding their sides from laughing hard from the looks on Lennox and Epps' faces. They were still looking wide eyed at the computer screen, not believing what just happened before they looked at the three laughing teens.

"What the? What the hell is that?" Epps exclaimed, though his mouth was twitching and threatening to turn into a smile.

Sam, Mikaela and Leo just grinned at the two, shrugging harmlessly. "Hey! We were bored! We wanted to pull this one on people!" It was Sam who said it.

"Yeah! And get all of the reactions on camera! That was priceless!" Leo laughed again, once again having to hold his sides.

Lennox narrowed his eyes, his mouth wide open from surprise. He couldn't believe this. He and Epps had fallen for an old school prank. But it couldn't be helped as he smiled, shaking his head. "You little sons of glitches…!" He scolded.

"Hey! I'm a girl!"

Rolling his eyes, Lennox chose to ignore Mikaela's remark as he and Epps both burst out with laughter. They couldn't help it. It had been funny, actually. "Jesus Christ, you three! I can't believe you pulled this on us! We're in a military base! There's no room for pranks right now!" He continued to scold, even though he was laughing. All three teens rolled their eyes as they glanced at one another before shaking their heads.

"Ri-ight." Mikaela drawled the word before smirking as she folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Does that really stop the twins?"

Dead pause before Sam and Leo spewed out laughter again and the two army men had to join in, shaking their heads.

"Okay. Bad point." Lennox chuckled shaking his head before he took a deep breath and tried to look serious again. "All right, you three. No more pulling pranks like this. We are on a military base. We can't keep on messing around, even if we're bored."

"Awww. That's two bad." Sam said, grinning. "Because we were going to pull it on the Autobots too. And get it on camera. "

"Let's do it!" Both Lennox and Epps suddenly burst out, grinning rather evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>::The Autobots::<strong>

* * *

><p>"All right, Autobots." Will Lennox said, as soon as the meeting began. It had only been an hour later since the incident with the teens and they had it all planned out. It had been decided that Lennox was going to get the Autobots to do the maze, and hopefully that it would go the way they hoped.<p>

The plan was to get the Autobots in the same room as everyone, pretending to hold a meeting or a training seminar with the big Cybertronians. Now, they could only hope that this would work.

All of the Autobots had been called into the largest hangar of the Autobot base, where the 'meeting' was being held it. Every one of the Autobots were there, looking directly at Lennox as he stood on a high cat walk with a large vid screen set up right behind him. It had been worked out that on the screen it would say, **Autobot Battle Training Seminar**, going with the more professional look to arouse suspicions.

"Okay, let's get this started." Lennox tried again, looking around with a serious look aimed towards all of the Autobots. He was doing a whole lot better of keeping himself in check while Epps and the teens were fighting so hard not to giggle and laugh about what they were trying to do. Which was why, they were in the far back of the room, behind all of the Autobots so they couldn't see the sly, mysterious smiles on their faces. "This Battle Training Seminar was something that we came up with that might help fights with the Decepticons. We decided we're going to test you all, see how well you can proceed with this test. It's going to test your way of thinking and problem solving."

A few of the Autobots frowned and glanced at one another but shrugged as they tuned their attention back to Lennox.

"How so, Captain Lennox?" the Autobot, Prowl asked, his tone as serious as could be.

Lennox just clicked his tongue, doing very well to keep the smile off his face as he looked slowly at each and every Autobot. "Okay, the test I'm going to have everyone of you might seem a little….strange to all of you. But it's a necessary task that will help with our battles." He cleared his throat and lift his head. "In a moment, a link is going to pop up on the screen and what I want all of you to do is click on the link and start the test. Once the test pops up, you're to maneuver through it and reach the end of it. The fastest to get to the end of the test, it will prove who has the quickest way of problem solving. Once you've finished the test, I want whoever is done to raise your hand so I will know who was done first. Understand?"

"Um…" A few of the Autobots muttered out loud but all of them nodded.

"Very well. What kind of test is this, Captain?" Optimus Prime was the one to ask.

Lennox just looked right at the Autobot Leader, fighting back the smile. "Well….like I said, it's a little bit of strange, but its kind of like a maze that I want all of you to do. This maze is actually one that many of the Soldiers had to go through, just to see who has the fastest mind set. Do you understand?" He asked, even though he didn't even have a clue what the hell he was even talking about.

But some of the Autobots nodded, even though their eyes were narrowed a little in confusion.

"So…..you want us to do a maze, completing it as quickly as we can?" Ratchet asked, one eyebrow ridge raised skeptically.

Lennox grimaced a little but nodded. "I know it sounds weird, but it really does help. Um…." He scratched the back of his head. "It just kind of gives us, the humans, a bigger picture of who has a fast thinking processor, you know what I mean?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"It does make some sense." The Autobot Scientist, Wheeljack said, nodding.

"All right, Captain Lennox. Let's give this maze test a try." Optimus said as soon as he saw all of his Autobots nod in agreement.

Smiling and nodding, Lennox raised the small remote in his hand and clicked on one of the arrows, letting the presentation slid move right to the next page. The link was right in the middle of the screen and the Autobots were already uploading the page. "Begin immediately." Lennox ordered, folding his hands behind his back.

Immediately, all of the Autobots' eyes flickered as they downloaded the link.

"Heh! This looks easy! This test is so ours, right, bro?" Sideswipe said cheerfully as he glanced over at his twin, who only smirked as they both began to speed through the so called maze.

Sam, Mikaela and Leo all grinned with Epps as they waited. It was only going to be a matter of seconds for their plan to work. It would not be long at all as…..

"HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS!" It had been Wheeljack, Hound, and Blaster who shouted first, as both of them leapt to their feet, their eyes widened with alarm. Everyone else jumped and looked over at them before, they, too jumped, yells and shouts of surprise as many of the Autobots leapt up with shock on their faces.

"SLAGGING PITS!" Ironhide yelled out as he flinched away from the internal audio going off right inside his processor.

There was a zap and crackle of electricity before poor Prowl stiffened and fell backwards onto his back after frizzing out. He hit the ground with a loud clatter of metal, while the three Arcee Sisters, screamed and dove out of the way, even while looking at their own databases with alarm.

There was a loud crunch and bang as Optimus Prime had leapt to his feet and banged his head against the ceiling, cursing as he slapped a hand against the top. It did not help when the sharp points stabbed into the metal of the ceiling and got stuck.

And all of the humans in the room, doubled over with laughter.

"WHAT THE FRAGGING PITS, LENNOX? WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS?" Ironhide roared as he crept backwards, as if to escape from the gruesome images right before his optics, flashing in his processor. He even started heating up his cannons, looking ready to start shooting.

It was almost mayhem and insanity going on within the room.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were screaming in high pitched volumes, clutching on one another after what had just popped up in their processors. They both looked hilarious as they kept up the high pitched screaming and clung to one another.

"Just click off of it, guys!" laughed Lennox.

The Autobots quickly did so and looked wide eyed at all of the laughing humans. Ironhide was growling threatening and jabbing his cannons towards everyone, while Ratchet was glaring with wrenches in his hands, though Optimus quickly raised his hand to stop them from shooting or throwing anything at anyone. He had to jerk his head down wards to free his head from the ceiling. "Captain Lennox, I'm afraid none of us understand this training seminar. What was the point of a…" He grimaced at the thought going through his processor. "A highly disfigured, demonic looking human girl and high volumn screams in a battle?" He asked, before flicking his gaze back to the laughing humans.

None of the humans answered right away but kept laughing as they looked at all of the faces of the Autobots and the poor offlined Prowl still laying on the ground, his head smoking. But then Sam sucked in some air and shook his head as he grinned up at the Autobot Leader. "It wasn't a training seminar, Optimus."

Mikaela nodded as she grinned up at him. "It was a prank. Look up the Maze Prank Scare and you'll get it." She told him.

With suspicious looks thrown at them, each and every Autobot looked it up, to see what the whole ordeal was. But after a moment, snorts of laughter broke out; starting with the twins. They were obviously watching videos of the Maze Prank Scare on YouTube.

"Are you kidding me?" Ironhide groaned, throwing his hands up into the air. "You pulled a prank on us, to scare us?"

"Sorry, everyone!" Sam quickly said, still laughing with everyone. "It was just a joke! We just wanted to see how you could take that. It was suppose to be funny."

Optimus finally chuckled, shaking his head as he thought about it. He merely glanced around at everyone, his eyes pausing on Prowl. "Well, it was amusing, now that I have to think about it." He looked back at Sam, raising an eye ridge. "Though, from what I can see on the web, the Maze Prank Scare is usually caught on camera. So do I take it that you caught our reactions on camera?" He asked them.

With devilish grins, all of the humans bobbed their heads up and down. And a few of the Autobots groaned in embarrassment and some laughed. Optimus sighed, still chuckling before he shook his head. "Autobots, we've been had." He said, with amusement. "That was good work on your part then, Sam, Mikaela and Leo. Though I highly doubt that it's going to work again like that."

All of the humans frowned in confusion, looking up at him.

"Huh? Whatch'u talking about, Optimus?" Epps asked, his brow furrowing.

Optimus lift a finger and pointed to behind the humans. "That one. The strange girl behind you. If you're trying to get us again, this one is poorly done." He stated.

Stiffening but looking confused, the humans turned around only to gasp as they saw the Exorcist girl, all in full body and looking very real running at them with a high pitched scream. All of five jumped and scampered back wards with screams and yelps as the girl ran straight for them.

"Oh, my god! What the fucking hell?" Leo gasped, staggering backwards.

And the girl flickered before vanished.

All of the Autobots broke out into laughter as they watched how white the humans had gone and how they nearly tripped over their own feet. It only took but a moment to realize that what they had seen had been a holographic image. They all looked wide eyed up at the grinning Hound, who wriggled his fingers at them.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" The Autobot Holographic Specialist remarked, laughing.

"HEY!" Sideswipe suddenly perked up, bright eyed as he looked at Sunstreaker with an evil grin. "I got an idea!"

* * *

><p><strong>::Starscream::<strong>

* * *

><p>Flying through the sky was nothing short of a dream. It was everything that he loved doing, just enjoying the wind flowing past his metal frame. It was so peaceful and it was away from all of the madness back at the base. He needed a break from it all.<p>

Starscream was doing high barrel rolls and just enjoying himself when he heard the ping of a message.

Groaning with irritation, the Seeker opened up his communications system to see who the fragging pits was bugging him right now. He swore if it was…."What?" He exclaimed in surprise to see that it was anonymous. He tried to see where the message had come from but he couldn't find the back address to it. He didn't know where it had come from.

Frowning, Starscream looked at the message that had come with an attachment. He frowned, wondering what in the world it could be and who it had come from. He didn't see any types of viruses or anything. It was a simple message with an attachment. So he figured why not take a peek.

**_Bet you can't do this quickly, slow processor._**

Frowning in bewilderment, Starscream opened the attachment and found some kind of maze thing. He frowned before he decided to take a look at what it was all about. After all, someone was challenging his state of processor; calling him a slow thinker. And Primus knew that he wasn't stupid or slow! He was a fragging genius!

So he began the so called challenge as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Far below, snickers broke out as they watched the Decepticon Seeker flying high above the clouds, in and out. They had watched him jerk in surprise when the message pinged him. Now they could only wait and see if he would take up the challenge.<p>

"This is so not going to work." The Autobot Weapons Specialist grumbled.

No one said anything but watched as Starscream flew slowly across the sky, probably looking at the message. He looked more like he was just hovering in the air. They hoped that it would work. All of them; the Autobots and the humans were filming it and it would be a sore disappointment if…..

Suddenly a shriek erupted distantly from where Starscream was hovering and he fell right out of the sky.

All Autobots and all of the humans burst into laughter as they watched him fall, jerking and thrashing as they knew that high pitched scream was still going within Starscream's own processor. It was definitely the most hilarious thing they had ever seen.

"Now let's hope he finds it so funny that he decides to do it the rest of the Decepticons." Sideswipe said as he and his twin high fived, cackling the loudest.

"And tapes it." Sunstreaker snickered.


End file.
